Capture of the Whitehill garrison
The capture of the Whitehill garrison is an event in the Forrester-Whitehill conflict. It occurs when Elaena and Arthur Glenmore approach Rodrik Forrester with the elite guard of House Glenmore to stop Gryff Whitehill and free Ironrath from control of the House Whitehill garrison. They capture the men and Ironrath is returned to Forrester control again."Sons of Winter" History Prelude Following young Lord Ethan's death by Ramsay Snow, House Forrester goes into a state of disarray. Soldiers desert their posts, and the Whitehill garrison causes trouble throughout Ironrath. With Ryon Forrester a hostage, the house is left lord less, with the Sentinel attempting to take responsibly."Iron From Ice" That is until Rodrik Forrester's unexpected return on a corpse cart from the Twins. The garrison under the Sentinel's command was either starved or drunk, and Rodrik can plan to go with one of those. Rodrik attempts to bring order to Ironrath, and help the house. After hearing of his survival, his betrothed, Elaena Glenmore comes to Ironrath. However, with the state of House Forrester, the betrothal may fall to pieces, with Lord Glenmore trying to convince his daughter to back out. During their meeting, Rodrik can either keep or lose the betrothal."The Lost Lords" The Whitehill garrison grows even more intolerable with the arrival of its commander: Gryff Whitehill. Gryff orders that his men be treated properly and takes residence in Ironrath's great hall. With barely any men, and the forces of Glenmores not available at all or until the wedding, the Forresters cannot act. During a meeting with Gwyn Whitehill, Rodrik learns of a traitor of the house, and Gwyn recommends Rodrik submit to Gryff. Rodrik can do so or defy her request."The Sword in the Darkness" Elaena and her brother Arthur Glenmore visit Ironrath, along with House Glenmore's elite guard. Elaena informs Rodrik that she is to wed Gryff Whitehill, and to prevent that they will help him take him down and give the elite guard as well. The Capture Rodrik, Elaena, Arthur, and members of the guard enter Ironrath. Lady Elissa Forrester notices their arrival and promptly joins them. She informs them Gryff and Maester Ortengryn were arguing and things got out of hands. Arthur asks what Rodrik means to do, and Rodrik has him gather the rest of the men to deal with Gryff. Before they leave, he tells them to enter the great hall when he strikes his cane. They depart, and Elaena insists she comes. The pair move to the great hall. As they approach the door, the sounds of the maester and Lady Forrester are heard. Once Rodrik enters he sees that Ortengryn is be beaten by Whitehill soldiers, among them Gryff and Harys. Gryff notes that the maester let a bite one of his men gained from Talia Forrester in the previous episode. After the maester falls to the ground, Gryff takes notice of Rodrik's appearance and orders him to tell Ortengryn to obey him. Before he can continue, he is shocked to see Elaena Glenmore with Rodrik, noting she's supposed to be marrying him. Elaena states she rather marry a dead horse, and Gryff threatens her. Gryff stomps down on the maester's foot. As Gryff goes off believing Rodrik requires another lesson in humility, Elaena and Rodrik notice Arthur, knowing he's ready. Rodrik can then summon the soldiers, or get Gryff to come at him. Attempting to use the move Ser Royland Degore showed Rodrik earlier in the episode, Rodrik succeeds and knocks Gryff to the ground, much to his anger, or fails much to Gryff's satisfaction. Rodrik then summons the soldiers. The guard bursts in from the doors of the hall, much to the Whitehills' shock. They surround the Whitehills, and Arthur asks what Rodrik wants them to do. Before they retaliate, Rodrik orders the guard to either rescue the maester, who is stilling on the ground, kill anyone that moves, which results in Arthur firing an arrow into a Whitehill's head, take their weapons, or stay silent, much to Harys' anger. After this is done, if the maester wasn't rescued he is then. Two Glenmores grab Gryff, who struggles. Rodrik remarks about humility. As he's held, Gryff threatens Rodrik, that his father will go to Roose Bolton and the Forresters will be flayed. He continues to threaten Rodrik. Rodrik can then beat Gryff, punching his face and even going so far as to hit Gryff's left eye with his cane blinding it if the player chooses. Lady Forrester attempts to stop Rodrik, reminding him what Ludd would do to Ryon. After listening to his mother, he can spit on Gryff or knock him out. Rodrik turns to Arthur and orders that the Whitehills be confined to the cellars, while the Glenmores escort Gryff and the Whitehills out. In order to prevent word from reaching Highpoint, Lady Forresters orders that the ravens must be killed. Later, Glenmore soldiers are seen escorting more Whitehill men to the cellars. Gryff himself is seen brought with his hands binded and shut in them. Aftermath The Forresters receive an invitation to Highpoint from Lord Whitehill, unaware that his son and men have been imprisoned. Rodrik, Lady Forrester, Royland or Duncan, and optionally the Glenmore elite guard to Highpoint, where after some tense negotiations, a trade of Ryon for Gryff is settled upon, to be conducted one neutral ground. When they return to Ironrath they find it empty, and in the great hall Rodrik encounters Ramsay Snow, talking with his sister Talia."Sons of Winter" Ramsay brings them to the Ironwood grove where he reveals Arthur Glenmore being tortured, captured by Bolton men regardless if the Glenmores were brought to highpoint or not. Arthur is killed, much to Elaena's horror. The traitor of the house is discovered by Talia, the one who wasn't the Sentinel, and can be executed for their crimes. Hearing that Asher is in danger from the traitor, Rodrik and the Forresters ride for the coast to meet him, where they are ambushed and Asher or Rodrik is killed."A Nest of Vipers" References de:Gefangennahme der Whitehill-Garnison Category:Articles with Telltale related content Category:Events